


Blue Eyes

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Clint Barton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki has used Clint for his own pleasures when he was enthralled. Now it’s Clint’s turn to use Loki.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Well, this happened when I got this picture. Art made by Under-base, commissioned by [Eviscera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscera/pseuds/Eviscera)

“You’ve used me,” Barton said, looking him in the eye. “Let me see how you’d like it if I return the favor.”

It was true. Loki had indeed used him in multiple ways, even for his own pleasure and it would be ‘so horrible’ if Barton returned the favor. Loki had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. It might be the last thing he would get before his brother would take him back to Asgard.

There wasn’t much Loki could do with his hands chained above his head and the muzzle over his mouth. Whatever he would say would get lost behind the metal and thus he only raised his chin as a form of challenge.

Barton kneeled between his legs and fumbled with the buckle of Loki’s pants.

Briefly Loki caught the blue gleam in Clint’s eyes and a pang of glee ran through his system. Barton’s eyes had had the same blue when he had been under the influence of the scepter, and apparently he was still now. Or better said, again.

What had the man done? Had he been too close to the scepter and had the sceptre claimed him again? Drawing out something within the human that normally lay deeply buried?

Loki’s musings got interrupted as a warm hand slid in his pants, taking out his soft member and began to stroke him. Those ministrations of pleasure hardened him quickly and to Loki’s surprise Barton didn’t stop.

Loki had no clue what Barton’s game was, what he wanted to achieve.

He continued stroking him, even picking up the pace, and Loki questioned how this would be for Clint’s pleasure.

The God just stared at the Hawk, never once wavering or showing in any form that Barton’s touch affected him. Loki just intended to stare him down, but Barton wasn’t fazed and stared back, his blue eyes boring into Loki’s.

Slowly but steadily Loki’s arousal built, the pangs of pleasure running over his spine and setting a low fire in his abdomen. Still he kept himself from making any sound or movement, but he was creeping closer to the edge - the will to keep a neutral face getting more difficult with each pleasurable ministration.

Just as those first prickles of his oncoming climax reached him, Loki was barely able to keep himself from closing his eyes, the skin next to his eyes wrinkling as he narrowed his eyes and fought to keep them open.

Then Barton suddenly let him go, stopping, and sat back on his heels to look at him with a wicked grin.

Loki felt his nearing orgasm ebb away before it reached him.

_ Bastard! _

“You broke me,” Barton said matter-of-factly. “Let’s see how long it will take for you to break.”

The grin Loki received from the other was malicious and Loki briefly lamented the fact that he had lost his Hawk. Maybe one day he could retrieve the man. That was, if he lived to see another day after his trial in Asgard.

Barton’s fingers wrapped around his erection again and he softly stroked him. The touch was too soft, the grip too loose, and yet Loki could feel the fires in his groin roar back to life.

The Hawk played with him, altering his grips and his strokes. Just as before he stopped right before Loki would reach his climax and waited, just staring back at him.

It was infuriating.

After the third time that Loki felt his orgasm ebb away before he reached it, he began to struggle to keep his face straight.

The heady feeling in his veins demanded release, not to mention that it would soothe his mind too as he got more frustrated every time Barton stopped. Eventually he could no longer restrain himself, no matter how hard he tried to keep his resilience, and he bucked his hips to thrust into Clint’s hand to seek the friction he so craved.

Immediately Barton let him so, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “No, I was going to use you in any fucking way I see fit,” Clint berated him. “You don’t get to come unless I want it.”

_ Sadist! _

Loki scowled in frustration, but didn’t give the other any other sign and just tried to stare him down - however useless that was.

Again warm fingers wrapped around Loki’s hard member, continuing their torture, and every time Loki canted his hips or tried to thrust in Barton’s hand in chase of his pleasure, that warm hand let him go.

By now Loki was panting and desperately tried not to show how much of a wanting mess he had become. His body had long ago already betrayed him - his erection throbbing painfully hard and pre-cum beading the head.

After the sixth time his orgasm died away, Loki’s resilience cracked. He let out a throaty moan when Barton’s hand wrapped around him again to resume his game, and Loki was pleading when the man let go for the seventh time. Of course Clint couldn’t understand a word he said behind the muzzle, muffling whatever came out of his mouth, but Loki unmistakably caught the gleam of glee in the Hawk’s blue eyes.

Loki didn’t care anymore. This was driving him mad and he just wanted to come.

When Barton grabbed him firmly to jerk him off again, Loki had good hopes that the Hawk would allow for it this time, but he was wrong.

Right before he would come, Clint let go and, even worse, got up and left the room. He just left Loki there pinned to the wall, hot and riddled with want and no means to help himself.

Loki wanted to scream!

It didn’t take long before Barton got back. Loki had no clue what the man had been doing. He hadn’t brought anything nor did he look any different.

“How bad do you want it?” Barton asked and in response Loki thrust his hips forward, unashamed. Clint chuckled and put a hand on Loki’s chest to shove him back against the wall.

Then he kept him there and grabbed his erection to stroke him.

Loki’s eyes screwed shut, the fire in his veins the center of his world and still babbling muffled pleas. He was so close, so close. Only a couple of more-

_ Damnit! _

His orgasm got denied again and his eyes flew open, spitting the same amount of fire in anger as the fire that coursed through his veins and demanded release. Loki trashed underneath Barton’s hand that was still on his chest, but the Hawk wouldn’t have it and roughly shoved him back.

“Oh, you want it bad,” Clint taunted. If looks could kill, Barton would surely been reduced to ash by now, but Clint only barked a laugh. “How do you like it to be at my mercy? Not so fun anymore now, is it?”

Loki harshly blew the air from his lungs out through his nose, barely able to keep it together both from the anger he felt and the frustration of not being able to come.

“How long will you last?” the man asked in that same taunting manner and Loki’s eyes screwed shut, sweeping his head left and right, bucking his hips and pleading behind his muzzle.

“Are you going to keep it together until you have tears in your eyes?” 

Loki was too proud for that. He wasn’t going to cry, he didn’t want to, but it might as well happen as he had no control over it.

Unexpectedly Barton harshly grabbed his erect member, hard enough that it skimmed on the border of painful which quickly got overridden with pleasure as he set a ruthless pace.

Finally Barton allowed him to come, and when Loki did, he came hard! With a gutteral outcry that got muffled by the muzzle and got stuck in his throat, Loki made an utter mess of himself as the world fell away in front of his eyes.

He hadn’t even fully recovered from his high yet, and Barton yanked the arrow from the wall, flipped him around and pulled his pants down to expose his ass. Without warning or any preparation (and how by the Norns had the man freed himself so quickly?) Barton pushed inside of him, making Loki scream in pain and pleasure behind the muzzle.

Barton stilled, just stayed there buried inside of him until Loki was a little adjusted to the intrusion, and then he began to move,  _ slowly! _

With every drag of the cock inside of him pain and pleasure shot up Loki’s spine, making him usher small noises. It was delicious and maddening at the same time, and Barton surely took his time, savoring the feeling of his own pleasure.

Eventually the pain gave way to pleasure and by now Loki had thrown every resolve to face this with indifference out of the window. This pace was too slow for his liking and to urge the other on he rolled his hips and wiggled his ass, demanding more.

Of course it had the opposite effect and Barton stilled. It even earned him a hand in his hair that roughly shoved his face to the floor. “I told you  _ I _ was going to use  _ you _ for my pleasure. Anything you get from it is just a fucking happy coincidence for you, Loki. Now lie still!”

Apparently his wordless teasing had had some effect because Clint suddenly set a brutal pace and if it hadn’t been for the hand pinning his head down, his head would surely have jostled with each impact.

Loki keened and moaned, drowning out the little cries and pants Clint made as he fucked the God. The pure pleasure of someone thrusting deep within him set a new fire in his veins that quickly pooled in his groin, making him hard again.

It was the purest form of delicious torture Loki had had in a long time.

Whenever Clint felt Loki clench around him, or when he neared his own orgasm, Clint stopped and waited some time before he continued.

Loki had turned into a keening mess, clawing at the floor just to hold on to something. He reached for himself, but his hands got pulled away and Barton kept hold of the chain that linked the cuffs, making it unable for Loki to pleasure himself.

The strain made tears form in his eyes (to his utter shame) and he squeezed them shut. It was too late. The Hawk had already noticed as he had paid rapt attention to the God beneath him. “Are you going to sob for me like you made me do?” he asked cruelly.

Loki shook his head, but another harsh thrust from the other dragging over his prostate made his back arch and the tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks.

Behind him he heard Clint smirk. “Liar!”

Barton’s hand snaked around his hip, grabbing his erection with the same harshness he had done before and stroked him with the equal brutal pace he was fucking Loki with.

It didn’t take long before they both reached their climax.

Loki was reduced to nothing and thus he didn’t produce a sound when he came and he even forgot his name for a split-second.

Barton just kept pounding into him, the pleasure coursing up his spine and making him see stars.

When Barton was done he pulled out of Loki and let him go. Behind him he heard Barton zip up and then he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him with a bang.

Loki fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, still sobbing and absolutely wrecked from what the Hawk had done to him.

Oh, it was one of the better things that had happened in a long time, and the Hawk probably thought that he had learned Loki a lesson.

But the truth was, Loki only craved more.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
